Some Call It Science, But We Call It Chemistry
by Gleekin4Life
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are oblivious to each others feelings and it's been getting on everyone's nerves so Wes and David put a plan into action to get Kurt and Blaine together. Story is better than the summary! Chapters will get longer!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is my first Glee fanfiction, I've written other stories for different catergories on my other account but as I said this is my first Glee story and I'm sorry if it starts out really terribly. **

**I wrote this chapter in Physics so I had ideas but before I could write them down I had to copy some notes down and then I would forget my ideas. The title is a line from the Song HummingBird Heartbeat by Katy Perry.**

**I really hope you like and it would be much appreciated if you reviewed letting me know what you think! **

**Also I don't know exactly how long Kurt ad Blaine have known each other in the show when this story is set so when I say "**_**A few months ago" **_** you can decide how long they've known each other.**

**Summary: Set after Sexy, Blaine and Kurt are oblvious to each others feelings and it's getting on everyones nerves. So after Wes witnesses a sickenly sweet encounter between the two he and David put a plan into action to get Kurt and Blaine together. **

**Sorry this chapter's a bit short! I thought i'd be longer when I wrote it out, I promise the next chapters will be longer but for now...**

**Enjoy! **

**Some Call It Science, But We Call It Chemistry**

**Chapter 1**

Blaine waked into The Lima Bean where the smell of coffee had overwhelmed his senses, he quickly scanned the small cafe for his closet friend even though the two of them had only met a few months ago. While looking outfor his friend Blaine breathed in the familiar scent of the cafe letting his mind wander back to the day he and his friend (Who should already be here) had found the small coffee shop. They were driving back from one of their late night cinema trips and were in dire need of a caffine shot. So Blaine who had been driving at the time pulled over at the first sight of the cafe which looked like it was getting ready to close, the boys ran out of the car and begged the tired assitant for the coffee they so despratley wanted, After that the night The Lima Bean had become their regular meeting place. Blaine smiled at the memory but was shaken out of his daze by someone tapping on his shoulder, he turned out to see Kurt Hummel standing there with a small smile on his face.

Kurt had been the friend Blaine had been waiting for, so seeing the biy just standing there gave Blaine a wave of relief. Even though Blaine knew Kurt would never stand him up it was alaways an irrational thought that kept nagging in the back of his mind. Blaine was again shaken out of his own little world by Kurt,

"Look Blaine I know I look fabulous by I find it a bit rude to stare." Kurt said jokingly to Blaine who now realised he had been staring while he had been off in his own world, Blaine raked his eyes over Kurt quickly taking in his perfectly styled hair, his plae eyes which could change from Green to grey and to any shade other shade of blue. He took in the red tint that was coating Kurt's normaly pale cheeks. Blaine also quickly glanced at Kurt's uniform and his usual messengar bag before looking back up and meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Sorry but you do look fabulous as always so please don't blame me if I stare." Kurt laughed after Blaine had said this but Blaine was mentally goraning,

_Bad Blaine! No saying flirty things like that to your BEST FRIEND! _

It was ture Blaine had a crush on Kurt but it wasn't like he could do anything about it, Kurt needed a friend, a mentor at the moment. He had just transferred from a school where he had been tormented daily and as much as Blaine hated it Kurt really didn't need a boyfriend right now.

"Well, sorry I was late, traffic was terrible coming from Lima, how long have you been waiting for me?" Kurt asked,

"Not long, probably only a few minutes" Blaine answered smilling at Kurt.

"Okay thats good. So why don't you go get us a table while I'll go get our drinks?" Blaine nodded and watched Kurt turn and walk towards the counter, Blaine opened his mouth about to say something when Kurt turned back around and said "Don't worry I'll get the Biscotti's you like as well!" Blaine laughed.

"You know me too well!" He called back before walking off to find a table for the two of them, while waiting for Kurt to arrive Blaine thought to himself,

_It might be annoying that Kurt and I can't be together but I'm perfectly happy just having him in my life. _

He looked up and saw Kurt walking over with the drinks, Kurt sat down and passed Blaine his drink and the biscotti's. The two of them fell into a comfortable conversation with the occainsonal flirty banter. Neither of the boys noticed a familliar face watching them from a table close by.

Wesley Montgomery wasn't the smartest guy in the world but he did know his Chemistry and the two people on the table close to his definatly had it. Wes smirked watching the couple laugh before pulling out his phone and sending a text to David consisting of four words:

_Plan Klaine is GO._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody thank you so much for the favourites and alerts on the first chapter! It makes me feel really loved! **

**I've decided that Kurt will board at Dalton in my story but in the last chapter he was coming from Lima because he was visiting his family and the Glee Club! **

**Hope you like this chapter and please leave me a Review letting me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

**Some Call It Science, But We call It Chemistry**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt rolled over in his bed and stretched his arm over to the bedside table to turn off his alarm clock. He opened his eyes fully but was quick to shut them again to stop the bright light that was streaming in from the small gap in between the curtains, he slowly began to open them again letting them adjust to the lighting before sitting up in his bed. He looked over to the other side of the room where his roommate/ Best Friend/ Crush's bed was, Kurt wasn't too surprised when he saw Blaine's side of the room empty, he had a Calculus test first thing and he had wanted to get there early so he could ask the teacher a couple things before the test.

Kurt flopped back down on to his bed and sighed, he didn't have to worry about being late for his first class since had Free's for both first and second period. After just laying down for fifteen minutes he decided it would be a good time to finally get up and start preparing for his day, Kurt walked into the bathroom, knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about Blaine walking in he didn't bring in his uniform. Kurt turned the shower on before stripping down and entering it, smiling as the warm water hit his skin.

After he was done in the shower Kurt stepped out and wrapped a towel round his waist before walking back into his room. The second he walked into the room he was met with cat calls from Wes and David who were patiently sitting on the end of Kurt's bed, the noise made Kurt jump slightly but he quickly re-gained his composure and questioned why they were there.

"What on earth are you guys doing here? Or better yet how the hell did you get into my dorm?"

"I'm surprised you're as toned as you are Hummel." David said completely ignoring the question Kurt had shot to him and Wes.

"Does Blainey Boy know about the muscles you're hiding underneath those shirts?" Wes cheekily asked adding a wink on the end, both things caused Kurt to turn bright red and try his best to cover himself. Knowing he couldn't do much he stormed over to the bed and grabbed the uniform he had laid out before he had had his shower and then he stomped off back into the bathroom to get changed. Kurt quickly got dressed and dried off his hair styling it quickly into a suitable manor. He then walked out of the bathroom and back into the room where Wes and David still were sitting patiently.

"Okay, seriously now, what do you guys want and how did you get in?" Kurt asked in an annoyed tone.

"We got in like any other normal person would, through the door." Wes replied simply with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Yes but said door that you walked through was locked. So how did you get in?" Kurt asked again.

"Now, Kurt that would be telling and what's the fun in that?" David replied with the same smirk on his face that Wes had.

"I see I'm not going to get a straight answer so on to my other question. What do you want?" Kurt sighed leaning against the desk that he and Blaine had in the room.

"You have first two lessons off right?" Wes asked.

"Yes..." Kurt answered in an unsure voice.

"Great, then we're going out for breakfast!" David exclaimed happily.

"Not that I don't want to or anything but why?" Kurt asked still unsure of the boy's motives.

"Because young Kurt-"

"I'm older than you." Kurt cut off David by saying this with a pointed look on his face.

"As I was saying! You and Blaine were fast friends and sadly we," David indicated to Wes Kurt and himself, "Haven't had a chance to bond properly and get to know each other, so we're taking you out for breakfast to do just that!" Wes looked over at Kurt with a smirk on his face and then nodded happily. These boys defiantly planning something.

Wes and David has taken Kurt to a small café close to Dalton and at first the conversation was awkward without Blaine there but the three of them soon did fall into an easy conversation but out of the blue Wes asked "D you like Blaine Kurt?" David smirked as Wes said this and Kurt's eyes flew open in complete shock.

_I knew I had been too obvious about my feelings towards Blaine! I was too obvious and Blaine was too nice to tell me himself that he didn't return the feelings! _Kurt thought to himself bitterly.

"N-no." Kurt answered shakily,

"Really, 'cause we think you do." David replied with a small laugh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt said deciding to play the dumb card and act like he knew nothing.

"Oh come of it Kurt! We can all tell you're Gaga for Blaine! Your love for him could be seen from space!" David said exaggerating the last part slightly.

"Okay! Fine yeah I do like Blaine but it's not like I can do anything about it! I'm stuck in the friend-zone with Blaine and I'm sure you guys have had an experience of being stuck in that place!" Kurt cried out. Both boys shuddered at the thought of their last experience of being in the friend-zone with someone; it was not a nice place to be.

"Oh Kurt please tell me you're not as oblivious as Blaine!" Wes said. "You're not stuck in the friend-zone with Blaine because he likes you too!" Kurt looked down sadly,

"I don't know where you heard that but if it was from Blaine then I think you interpreted it wrong. Blaine likes me as a friend." Kurt said harshly. Wes and David looked at it each both knowing that it was no use trying to get through to Kurt since he was a stubborn as a mule. But Blaine on the other hand was a little easier to convince.

_Step 1: Tell Kurt about Blaine's obvious feelings towards him. FAILED. _

_Step 2: Tell Blaine about Kurt's obvious feelings towards him and try and get Blaine to make a move. IN PROGRESS. _

**So there's the 2****nd**** chapter. I really hoped you liked it, so please leave a review letting me know what you think! **

**Much Love! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Okay first off, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS & THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING IF YOU DID AND FOR FAVOURITING AND ALERTING! **

**Yeah pretty much overall Thank You! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I'm going to try to either update everyday or every few days ebcause I never know how heavy my homework load will be. **

**BTW don't read the next bit of this AN coz it has spoilers for Asian F in it, so if you havent watched, dont read. **

**Also who watched Asian F? The Klaine scene in it was soo damn cute! And then at the end when Blaine hugged Kurt! Bloody hell my heart actually exploded! I felt really bad for Kurt though because so far this season it's literally been What I like to call Crap on Kurt season. First he sees that he has a lot of compition for NYADA, then he gets told he's too feminine, then his Boyfriend and he go up for the same role, then one of his close friends runs against him in the class president election thing and then his BEST FRIEND runs against him! Like seriously WTF so thanks to that episode I now hate both Rachel and Mercedes! **

**End of rant.**

**another BTW When I say first Period and second period etc. I mena 1st lesson of the day, 2nd lesson of the day etc. Had to say that 'cause I know some people who have no idea what I mean when I say that because they don't use that termonolgy at their schools. SO hopefully that clears it up for y'all.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will.**

**Enjoy and please review letting me know what you think! **

**Some Call It Science, But We Call It Chemistry**

**Chapter 3**

To put it simply Blaine wasn't happy. First period he'd had a Calculas test and then second period he'd had history, now normally he doesn't mind history but due to his constant studying for his Calculas test Blaine had completly forgotton the essay he had to write for history and let's just say Blaine's teacher wasn't as understanding as Blaine thought he would be. Blaine now had a double dention after classes had ended today. So after the morning he had Blaine just wanted to go to the Lunch hall, grab something to eat and hopefully admire Kurt without having the rest of the warblers giving him knowing looks. Sadly though his wishes wouldn't be coming true anytime soon due to Wes and David who were standing right outside Blaine's History classroom with grins so big that they looked like the cat that got the cream, As soon as Blaine saw them his frown deepened visibly.

"Whatever you guys want, it's a no." Blaine said bluntly brushing past them to walk down the corridor towards the stairs.

"Aw is Blainey Boy in a bad mood?" Wes joked in a mocking tone.

"Didn't Blainey get to see enough of Kurtie this morning?" David asked in the same mocking tone Wes was using. Blaine turned around quickly so he was facing them and whispered almost vemonsly "Shut it." Wes and David'd faces flashed quickly with fear neither had really had Blaine speak to them in that tone so it kind of shocked and scred them.

"Okay Blainers, Calm your tits!" Wes said, "We were only joking but on the topic of Kurt, did you know that boy has muscles and when I say muscles I mean like the start of a six pack msucles?" David smirked as Wes said this knowing it would get a reaction out of Blaine. Blaine froze on the spot when Wes said this,

_when had Wes seen Kurt shirtless? Why hadn't Blaine been around when this happened?_

He could barely contain his jealousy over the fact that Wes had actually seen Kurt shirtless!

"How would you know?" Blaine asked trying to act casual over the subject even though he knew it was no use, he could hear the jealousy leaking into hsi voice.

"Wes and I stopped by your dorm room to ask him to come out to breakfast with us so we could get to know him better but it seems like we caught Kurtie just as he was coming oout of the shower." Blaine's mind suddenly was filled with images of Kurt with water droplets falling down his shoulders, neck and chest. Kurt having a towel wrapped loosley around his waist and water dripping down slowly behind the towel. Blaine shook his head trying to shake the iamges out, having a boner in the middle of a corridor would be seriously embarassing for him and it would give David and Wes even more reason to think he liked Kurt which he did of course but he didn't want them knowing that!

"Is there a point to this?" Blaine asked trying to get away from the topic of Kurt.

"Yes there is. While out with Kurt we got a nice little admission from him, so why don't you come with us and we'll tell you everything." David laghed as Wes pulled Blaine down to their dorm by his Blazer sleeve.

"So basically what you're telling me is that Kurt apprently said he liked me but thinks that I don't like him?" Blaine asked still utterly confused by what Wes and David had told him. Wes face palmed after Blaine had asked this.

"Kurt didn't APPRENTLY say this, he DEFINATLY said this! We were there Blaine we would know!" Wes yelled, "And what we're telling you is to make a move so that we can all be releaved of the sexual tension that is you and Kurt!"

"Blaine, look it's obvious that Kurt likes you, a lot! And it's obvious that you like him! So please put two and two together already and make bloody four!" David shouted as well, both making Blaine lean back a little in his seat.

"It's not that simple-" Blaine was cut off by David and Wes simaltaneously shouting, "How?"

"It's not that simple because Kurt needs a friend-" Blaine was cut off again, "We're his friends! Two is better than one, so there problem solved!" Wes cried out.

"Stop cutting me off! But he also needs a mentor!" Wes gave an annoyed goran.

"David please xplain to Blaine why Kurt doesn't need a mentor!"

"Blaine, he may have needed one when he first transferred but he's been here for nearly two months! He's settled into the school and the warblers! And you can see he is a lot happier than when we frist met him! He may not be fully over the bullying but he's almost there!" Blaine looked down and thought over what David and Wes had just said. They were right.

"Okay, whats the first step to your master plan?" Wes and David grimanced slightly as Blane said this.

"Well... Step 1 was actually talk to Kurt and tell him how you felt about him." Blaine looked up shocked.

"You told him?" Blaine shouted angrily.

"Yes, but he didn't believe us so you don't have to worry about your school boy crush being revieled.

"Urghh, fine what was Step 2?" Blaine asked head in his hands, sitting on the arm chair Wes and David had in their room.

"This-" Wes said gesturing between himself, David and Blaine. "This is step 2!" Blaine sighed.

"So Step 3?" Slightly giving up hope in the pair sitting before him.

"Step 3 is where yo utell Kurt you like him." David said simply.

"It's kind of a three-point-plan." Wes added. Blaine just let his mouth fall open in shock.

"You seriously think that if I just tell Kurt my feelings, he'll just run straight into my arms?" Both boys nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." Yup. Blaine had completly lost hope in these boys.

The rest of Blaine's day had kind of flown by. All he could think about was what Wes and David had said. Kurt liked him, Kurt returned his feelings! Just thinking about it let a horde of butterflies loose in his stomach. He was sitting in Warblers practice on one of the couches waiting for Kurt to arrive saving a space for him like he always did. A few minutes passed and a few more Warblers walked into the room, none of them Kurt. This made Blaine's mood deflate a little.

_Was Kurt avoiding me because of what Wes and David had said? No he wouldn't miss Warblers practice for something as petty as that._

Blaine was cut out of his thoughts as the two large wooden doors were pushed open to reveal a tired looking Kurt. Blaine's heart began to beat double time just by looking at the boy, he eagerly waved Kurt over and patted the seat next to him to indicate that he'd saved a seat. Kurt smiled warmly before saying to everyone in the room. "Sorry I'm late, I took a nap and slept through my alarm. Won't happen again and if anyone laughs at the bed head, it'll be the last thing you do." Kurt finished menacingly before sitting down next to Blaine who was currently starring at the boy who had just sat next to him.

_Why would someone laugh at his bedhead? It looks... Sexy..._

Blaine leaned over to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "I think your hair looks hot." Emphaising the last word, he felt Kurt shiver just a little bit before turning slightly to look and at and mouth a Thanks. Blaine saw the blush spread through Kurt's cheeks and smiled to himself knwoing he had caused that. Then it hit Blaine that he had just told his crush that he thought he looked hot! If he had enough courage to do that then surely he'd have enough to tell Kurt he liked him. Right?

He was wrong. Very wrong. Blaine had tried to tell Kurt he liked him but it didn't end well. He had asked Kurt if he could talk to him after everyone had left and Kurt nodded with a large grin on his face, Blaine looked over to Wes and David who were just leaving the room but before they left they threw a quick wink and thumbs up to Blaine.

_Courage. You have to tell him. _

Blaine thought to himself quickly. He walked over to Kurt who was leaning against the back of one of the couches.

"So what's up?" Kurt asked softly, Blaine's heart was beating almost triple time now, he swallowed his nerves quickly before taking Kurt's hands and looking him in the eye.

_His eyes... They're beautiful. I wonder if he knows how beautiful- No! Blaine back on track! Telling Kurt you like him! Then you can mutter away about his eyes! _

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned curiously.

"Kurt, I...Kurt I... I've been wanting to say this for a while but.." Blaine stopped himself looking away from Kurt. His nerves taking him over.

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt said hopefully.

"Kurt, I..." Blaine stuttered.

_C'mon Anderson! Don't wimp out! _

"I.. I really like your jacket!" Blaine finally blurted out, Kurt whispered a quick "Oh, Thanks." before walking away sadly.

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. _

**There we go lovlies! I found this chapter seriously hard to write but I Hope you enjoyed it anyway! I will try to update as soon as possible but to get me to update quicker you gotta review because, I'm like Tinkerbell, readers! I need Reviews to live! (Yes that was half qouted from Miss Rachel Berry.) **

**Much Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for my lack of updating! I can't even call it a lack of updating, I basically dropped of the planet, but I had a lot of things going on and a big case of writers block on this story so I just put it aside for a while. I've not got much to do this weekend so hopefully I'll update again after today but no promises.**

**Thank you for the reviews though, they were much appreciated! **

**Warning: I have made Jeff gay so if you don't like that then I would stop reading because it's going to become quite a major thing in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Some Call It Science, but We Call It Chemistry<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Blaine was curled up on the floor of the Dalton kitchen with a spoon and a tub of Cookie Dough ice cream. He'd been here for the past two hours just sulking in his own self pity. He thought back to the events that had lead him to his current position and then quickly stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, groaning as he heard footsteps echoing in the corridor leading into the kitchen.

"If we don't find him and kill him ourselves, I swear to God David. I will hire an assassin and make sure they do it!" Blaine heard Wes' voice ring out followed by a short laugh coming from David. "You think I'm joking!" Wes' voice called out again, Blaine began to slouch down against the cabinet almost trying to hide from the two boys who were now entering the kitchen area.

"Blaine!" David called out, Blaine's head shot up; spoon still lodged in his mouth and hair a mess looking as if he'd been pulling at it. "Where have you been man? We heard what you said to Kurt." David continued.

"I've just been here, you might say I've been wallowing in self pity but Ben and Jerry have been helping with dulling the pain of my stupidity." Blaine replied indicating towards the ice cream tub in his hands. Blaine cast his eyes down to the floor, sighing he said, "I made a fool of myself in front of him! Whatever feelings he possible had for me are gone! He probably thinks that I'm a stupid idiot!"

"No Blaine, you're getting people mixed up. We're the ones that think you're a stupid idiot, Kurt still sees you as Lord. McDreamy-Pants of Dalton." Wes answered as if it were the easiest thing in the world to understand.

"And where would you get that idea from?" Blaine replied in a more than depressed tone.

"Because as soon as he left we heard him mutter 'Of course he wasn't going to say he liked me! Stupid hot warbler.' But really Blaine you couldn't think of anything better than his jacket? You're wearing the same jacket he is! It's the bloody school uniform!" Wes all but shrieked.

"You don't think I know that? I panicked okay? Like David does when he's asked by someone over the phone if he has a pe-" Blaine was cut off by David shouting, "That's because half the time I don't have a pen within a 10ft radius of me!"

Wes grumbled under his breath before sitting down next to Blaine, "Don't you get it? Kurt would love anything you say to him and he wouldn't judge so why are you panicking around him? You know how he feels about you."

"You make it sound so easy but everything it just so much more complicated when it's actually happening to you." Blaine said finally before shovelling another load of ice cream into his mouth.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt got to his dorm room he threw himself on to his bed not bothering to shut the door. Letting out his frustration and not really giving a worry about his hair (it was already messy so why should he care at this point) Kurt thrashed his limbs about and yelled full volume.<p>

_I was stupid to think he was actually going to say he liked me. I was stupid to think he was going to ask me to be his date to that stupid party that one of the stupid warblers is stupidly hosting._

Kurt's train of thought was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. "With what I just witnessed and heard as I walked past I've got to ask, penny for your thoughts?" Kurt looked over to see Jeff Sterling on of the other Warblers that Kurt was quite close to.

"It really depends on how many pennies you have?" Kurt said sarcastically, Jeff laughed and pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"I got ten bucks, that enough?" This time Kurt actually laughed, Jeff took this as a sign and walked into the room and sat beside Kurt's legs on the bed. From that point on Kurt's day defiantly did a 180.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be joking me? No way did you teach the whole football team the single ladies dance! I won't believe it until I see proof!" Jeff yelled as he continued to choke with laughter along with Kurt.<p>

"What proof do you want? You want me to actually show you that I can do the dance?" Kurt asked jokingly, Jeff's face then turned serious.

"Yes. To be able to teach something you must be able to do it yourself, so go ahead the limited space of your dorm room floor is yours." Jeff said moving his arm and presenting the space on the floor next to Kurt's bed. Kurt nearly started to cry with laughter at this gesture.

"I could just show you a youtube of it." He giggled,

"But that can be forged! I want pure un-fake-able proof!" Jeff yelled again pushing Kurt off the bed where they had been sitting for the past hour just talking about anything that came up.

Kurt stood up on the floor properly, laughing as he started dancing the first part to Single Ladies with no music at all. This is when Blaine walked in, confused at the sight before him. He knew that Jeff and Kurt talked but he didn't know the pair was this close. He cleared his throat to make his presence known, Kurt quickly spun around blushing bright red when his eyes landed on Kurt and Jeff leant on the bed so that he wasn't being blocked by Kurt's body.

"S'up, Blaine." Jeff said smiling and waving, his eyes quickly flashed to Kurt before smirking. "Say Blaine, How hard did you cry when those Hunters shot Bambi's mum? 'Coz Kurtie here-" Jeff didn't finish as he started to burst out laughing and was attacked by Kurt who was shouting things like "Shut up!" and "I can't believe you! You're an evil man!"

Blaine couldn't help the feelings that were bubbling up inside of him, he would of just passed their behaviour off as just friendly if it hadn't been for the look Jeff had in his eyes when he looked at Kurt. The only way he could describe is adoration and that look made jealousy boil in the pit of Blaine's stomach.

"So what were you guys up to?" Blaine asked awkwardly, deliberately not looking Kurt in the eyes.

"Jeff was being an idiot." Kurt said simply still hitting the blonde Warbler on his arm.

"I resent that! Kurt here told me he taught his old football team the Single Ladies dance and merely asked for non recorded proof." Jeff replied grinning and sticking his tongue out at Kurt who pulled a disgusting face and gently slapped the blonde boy. The green eyed monster within Blaine growled not only because of the pair's tooth rottenly sweet interaction but because Kurt had never told Blaine any of this information, yes he knew Kurt had been on the football team but that was it, nothing more had ever been said on the topic. So why did Jeff, a guy who hadn't really talked to Kurt much other than now get to know this?

"Sounds… Fun?" Blaine responded, He saw both Jeff and Kurt nod as if he had just said a punch line to a joke that he wasn't in on. Blaine took a deep breath, "Kurt." The brunette quickly looked towards Blaine letting a small smile grace his lips as he did. _God, his smile is amazing._

"Yes?" Kurt replied,

"I wanted to ask you earlier, you know after warblers practice when I, well you know? I wanted to ask if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night because I really want to talk to you about something." Blaine hadn't realised but while speaking he had closed his eyes; he opened them to see Kurt with an apologetic look on his face, this made fear creep up Blaine's throat.

"I'm really sorry Blaine but Jeff already invited me out tomorrow." Kurt said sadly, Jeff then took this as his time to leave quickly saying he'd text Kurt the details of tomorrow. Blaine just nodded as his fellow team mat left, processing the news he had just gotten.

A few hours later Kurt went to sleep while Blaine just lay there thinking, all hope wasn't lost Kurt and himself had arranged to have dinner another night but now Blaine wondered if he had competition for Kurt's affections from Jeff. Blaine sighed quietly and decided that on his dinner with Kurt he'd ask him to be his date to Trent's party but for now he and his pride (which had taken far too many beatings for one day) would rest.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I put a bit of an extra twist in there with Jeff. Let me know what you think of this new friendship forming between Kurt and Jeff. **

**Hopefully another update coming soon,**

**Much Love!**


End file.
